Sonic Fan Fiction
by GerafeLuver101
Summary: First i want to tell you we are not idiots and this was all just for fun. This is saposed to be a recreation of a story we readsome time ago and it got deleted RIP STORY. Also half of the things we put on here are refrences to the things that happened the night we made this. Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget the webs. Chapter One. One day sonic and shadew was doing the


First i want to tell you we are not idiots and this was all just for fun. This is saposed to be a recreation of a story we readsome time ago and it got deleted RIP STORY. Also half of the things we put on here are refrences to the things that happened the night we made this. Hope you enjoy the story and don't forget the webs.

Chapter One.

One day sonic and shadew was doing the battles. they fuck SHIT I FELl!11111!one

okay im guud nao

so they were batle an then shedew punch sonaow in the fucking fot. sonic was like you fuckar. tehn sicon was like AAAAAAAAAAA!111!1 and tehn he when into showdoh. fuk showdah sed/ he fucking detroyed him

I GOT DA POWER OF TJE CHAO ESPERALDS

then fucking eagle camne in amd SWOOEPD. shit got reel!1 thire wsa gireafes and renos ery ware.

go the fuck away eagle

no bich

shedwwq ran on the wall, and kiked eagel n the fuck

sonic was liek: wao

saocin went and dide som fleps on tehe egal. the egale was lik eh HE FACKN ESPODED.

srry caps loolk

aftr dat one af tha girafteds came over tos shedaows and sonicase and saids tank u.

aw shet mah bros her

Okay so, I'm this kid's brother. Honestly, this story is a fucking piece of shit. Thank you.

FACK U BRO!1

that guys ucks

so tat gireafe was my bro an hes da kingsd of ddat hards of giragefes and rinedaos.

eventaly sonic kiked shadows anal reigon

he died.

ye ah bich thats rite.

all the animals ran away and den amy the hedhueg apeared.

END OF CHAPARTER WAN

Chapter Two.

tehs armys sayeds to sanowc yuo has to gos ona adveinturs to defted tehg gairastgesdfee kinsds you muast defat all of tahs girafes and reandos there wills also bees aligators and crookidails. yu wialls be takes to the place caleds AFRICA.

but he had to gather his fiends ferst!1!1!11!1one!1!

nukles the porcuepine apered and said fuck you

okay thats 1 down

liver the hedchew appared also

soon sonic had all his fiends to defeet the gerafe kang

hell yee

sanoic and fiends than started thger avnture they wents to the log cubin and funds a mop they use the mup to fidn teh farst GARAFIETES LIARS. in the

EEND AF CHUPTER TWOO

Chapter Three

giradfe lair they went to da fist dor sokoman siad COAM AN STUP IT APP tehn day al runs intwo dah dora teah dora falls down.

i ate the dorito from the floor.

After the door fell, Silver said DAD NO!111!1!1111

ach a poto fell on me

more daddy

dad door silvers said i is surry sun silvku *DED* den selver screameds NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!1!1!1111!1

after sonic chomped another hat dug he said 'COMEON sTEP IT UP BICH

ok

tey all goess throught and over door dad aftr dat sum gurd saws them hes was like ALERTS TEH ALERMS then all the leets turn red and a sound weees woos nosie plud.

shit

nukx sed ILL FUCK EM UP

he did

then cinos said Come On Step it Fuck he samshed his legs so he cant run

tail sed

u dumass

ten mighty the arm drill hads to carry tanic because hes was tanics fist friend.

shit was reely hittinh the fan four nucesl becaus he got anally drilled by the fukbots.

he said

...

...

...

...

oh no.

nux dide

*SWOSH* duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh da dun dun na na na naaaaaaaaaaaa

they all cry fur 10 mins

sonic looks up

he closes his fists

HE RUNS

AND HE RUNS

until they all make it to the the big bot

egdud is contul it

Then taels said 'no sonic ill fite him!1!

tiels got fucked up

sonic said

NOOOOOOOOOOO!11

tails walked back to snack

solid snake told tales and all off his fiends to stand back because HE WAS GON ADVENGE NAKALES

SOLID SNACK PULLS OUT A ROKET LUNCHER

the roket flys and hits big bot he was like nuh uh and he was like LETS DO DIS RPG STYLE its me turn

spiderman watched in surprise as big bot fucked up snak saolid

BOSS NO

BOSS HARDER

BOSS

To be Continued

END OF CHUAPTURE TREE

Chapter 4

CONTINUED

Big boss walks in the room. he pulls out his dong... i mean knife.

its so big.

the big bot and all of soniks fiends watch as bosses big hard juicy knife strikes down the big bot.

Sonic watches and Spider-Man webs all over.

hot sticky webs all over the place, nope screams the group of head hugs. they get out of the palce they are all very happy at what they have done.

soank grabs his freinds hands and runs as the bilding explodes with fire and webs

spiderman didnt make it

once all of the freinds are safe, they mourn over spiderman

he was so young

he was like 15

now that the mop tey fund is use less they BURN IT, just for the fun. they make graves for the loss of the two heros *RIP KNUCK HE DIED OF ASS DRILLZ* and *RIP MRSPIDER HE ONLY WANTED TO JACK OFF HE WAS LIKE 15* they all go to find there next map. mybe they shoulden't have burned that map it had the next clue.

they all walk for hours on end.

and then they find the girafe prince. (hes really awesome)

HIS NAME IS FALCON LOVER

he spot tem

HOI

no

NO

he send all of army to fite them

they have a long battle scence

soanic pauncehs and tales kikeds all the girrafes took out some reos

then some crokked diels and alugoters cum out.

theys got some hammers and shit

the webs

sonic and talis and sliver all gang banged the crooks and gators

END UF CHUPER FUR

Chapter 5

after the bangage of gangs HITLER CAME

Hes the real final boss

but like

were only a quater of the story in

i kno

hitlers sperm was erywhere

what-BOOOM!

hitler was dead

his seaman fuzed with spiderguys webs

sonic and friends get new item!

web

THEY GOT SORD!

this really sucks

Tails takes it and shoves it in his butt cirlce

sonic...

got kicked in teh foot

he was like scremin like dat lady that fell from grape rape

So noew that the sord rape is done they can continue their quest.

they use the shit coverd sword to deftet teh falcon luver a hit there and a hit tere THEN ONE FATLA SWOOP DOWN TEH MIDDLE

*SWOSH* duh duh duhdu hudhduhduh udhudhdu nnanan nanan naaaaaaaaaaaaaa

they coloet teh cruwn sunic puts it on his hed he is now the girafe prance wooo celebation

batman sighed as he looked at the moon.

i have a city to save, batman said

GOTHEM NEED ME

*SWOOSH*

batmans gone.

what the fuck

as tails praises the sun he looks at sonic and says

feed me

no

ok

ACH DOG APPERES

ACH ACH ACH

sonic and friends killed ACH DOG

END OF CHAPOTTER FIEV

Chapter 6

chanic looks inside of the cron

tere is a mop

THEY FALLOW TEH MOP

(we are so fucking stupid my glasses almost killed my friend they jumped off and stabbed him 67 times in the chest)

Following the map leads to a child creating a fan fiction that justs so happens to be this one.

what is you? sonic says

oh shit what

we will defeet you! Big Boss says

wait what the fuck is happening here- ENGAGE IN BATTLE!

END OF THIS SHORT FUCKING CHAPTER CALLED SEX

Chapter 7

ROCKETO PAWNCH!

-67 damage to BigDaddy69

OW WHAT THE FUCK

DUDE THAT ALMOST KILLED ME

BigDaddy69 uses type SKILLZ

-nintendo64 damage to BigBoss

DIDNT BREAK A SWET

Nerd uses! Drink pee!

what-AAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!

BigDaddy69 dies!

well- END OF STORY

Some time later Sonic was found dead.

He gets up ready to yiff.

Sonic is back in action! come one step it up! he came.

he wiped the seman off of him he wondered where he was

he looked around all he saw was BATMAN

a batman poster here

A BATMAN CLOCK

A BATMAN BEDSHEET

BATMAN WALLPAPER

BATMAN EVERYTHING

all there was, was batman

he got off the bed and wen't over to the door. it was locked

He opened another door, and his friends showered over him with webs everywhere.

omg sonci sav us

fuck no

sonic unties his friends

sonic walked over to a compooter

he opens a text document

he reads what he is doing

he reads what he is doing

he walks over to the door

he walks over to the door

he KICKS DOWN THE DOOR

he KICKS DOWN THE DOOR

he walks out of the room

he walks out of the room

OK ENOGHT OF TIS

the creator of the story is sitting in the kitchen eating MACIRONIE

SONIC BLASTS HIM WITH LAZER EYES

he is ded fur real... friends

END OF CUPASDTER ATE

Chapter 9

METAL GEARRRRRRR RRRRRR RRRRR Snake said

bnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn i fell asleep

huh whos talking ?

the real question is who are you?

im sonic sonic the hedgehog! eats hot dog

well i am... YOUR GOD

what

i am some douchbag sitting in a room recreating a shitty story

well you dont belong here so leave

NO YOU FUCKING LEAVE I WAS HERE FIRST

ok

*sonic teleports away*

Sonic then finds him self in a egg roblox with all of his friends

Silver finds Sonic...

"Sonic! I've been looking all over you! Where have you been!"

"Eating chili htos"

"What the hell is wrong with y-"

BOOM, EGGMAN BREAKS DOWN THE WALL WITH HIS FAT

"hey faggots"

"Doctor FatCunt! What do you want now?"

egg guy walks forward and SMASHES SILVER he was like oops i didn't see him there

"No... Not... Now..."

"Fuckface? Fuckface?! FUUUUCKFAAAAAACE!" Silversnak said

"At least...I'll seee... My father..."

Fucking dead.

then sora says "oh shit i have crippleing depreshion"

And then Mighty's Mighty Arm Drill says "I have cancer"

only mighty died

then DAT-MAN CAME

HE fell on egg person

oh shit i killed this guy

*SMOKE BOMB*

and bat man was gone

thatsprettygood

Silver, Eggfuck, and Mighty's drill, were all dead thanks to Robotcunt

OH SHIT GET OUTA THERE CINOS

What-

manic ran out the building

"SONIC YOU BIG FAT FUCK YOU EXCLUDED ME" Amy said

Sonic use his newly founded lazer eyes to kill her

"AAAAAA BIIIIIITCHHHHH" Amy got fucked, like she wanted.

Amy's like twelve.

then sonic left all of his dead fiends boobies laying on the ground

so then he went on to the evil castle of the garifer.

OND OF CHUPER NIN TEN

Starting Chapter 0

Sonic decided to find Shadow for answers on how and why he framed him.

Shadow, being the dark creature he is, didn't take it very kindly.

Sonic only wanted to talk!

"Shadow, let's talk about this"

"Enough talking, fake hedgehog... I'll finally end you..."

Somewhere else, a small "special" child decided to make a story.

Little did he know, this story would change everything...

End of Chapter 0...

Chapter $ %$! $# !%#$%! $#

sonic reached teh catle

HE WALKED IN AND WAS LIKE OH SHIT WUD UP IMA REKT SHIT UP

HE WALKED PAST SOME GARUDS THEY SAW HIM AND WHERE LIKE BETCH YOU CANT PAST HERE

THEN HE LAZER EYED THEM ALL THE OTHER GAURDS RAN AWAY IN FEAR

*If you are on computer play some sick battle music at this point and loop it*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHSDAHSDKNAEa$(*$&w)%8593333Z_)(_)()_(%)$#*%^)_(

"We've been expecting you" Said the Girrafw AdJA*(7A(D&(*WAU$&(*QUWE$(#$&&666

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUCK MY HEAD HURTS SORRY GUYS GONNA HAVE TO PUT THE STORY ON PAUSE

"I don't know what you did, but I'm gonna beat you up!" Said Sonic...

"Fite me boi"

"Alright, here I co-o-oc-oc-o-c-o-o-co-" (*$(#&*(((((((((((((((#$&W#*(((((((($&(*W&%(*&(*$W^*(%&*$(W&666(8)*)(*(&^*(^^^^^^666

End of Chapter 6.

The Final Battle:

Dat spicy meme boi know as the draife king came up and smeked smaonic, saoink got rerly mad at his and paunch him in teh baulls

THEN IBUBBZ CAME IN

"Im Gay"

sonic grabed ridabbs and trew him at teh graifes king

then the graid kang was peralzized and "MOM GET OUT OF MY ROOM" could nat move

9

After a swift fight, Sonic won by an inch.

"NO, NO-NO-&*987979*&(&98798&(99"

"Time to send out my secret weapon"

"COME OUT SPIDER HITLER"

"And then spider hitler and sonic had a really long stareing contest for like five hours"

"Then sonic jumped on spider hitler"

"He ran around his arms and his head"

"He craweld into his ear"

"And put a pice of dinamite in his ear drum"

"Then he ran to the other ear and did the same"

Spider-Hit98987675676 webbed out of his ear and stunned So)(%$#*(%&

"Waaugh!"

8

Sonic couldn't move and then spider_ picked up some rocks and threw them at Sonic

then the tnt in his ears blew up and Sonic was unstunned then he took the webs from spider-hitler

and webbed his to the ground sonic then had the powers of spider-man and could spin webs

sonic used his powers and slammed spider hitler to the ground

7

spider hitler got up and took the webs off of him and threw them at spider-sonic

sonic was then tied to the ground he couldn't move and he couldn't move then all of a sudden

knuckels came in useing spider-man webs and kicked spider-hitler over

then knuckels untied sonic

5

then sonic and knuckels both jumped on his head they both took out they're mtn dew and dirt then they put on they're mlg glasses and smoked some blunts and then sonic looked at knukles and they both nodded and sonic jumped off in slow motion and did and mlg 360 noscope

4

and knuckes took and rpg and jumped off his head and shot his head spider hitler got pissed and sonic and knukles swung around his head and passed each otherthey did flips next to his eyes and then sonic and knukles took out they're lightsabers and sonic ran across his chest and cut him then knukles then cut down his eye on the hitler half then sonic and knukles both landed on the ground in front of him then they both did the thing where spiderman like webs the guy pulls them towards him and kicks him and they both used they're brute strength and knocked him down and then spider-hitler was dead

3

2

1

and then it was all over they had killed spider hitler and sonic and knukles both where alive and then all they had left to do was kill the girafe king once and for all and so they did with one stab in the back it was over for good.

and this was our gr8 retelling of the story

This story may be over, but one question still lingers...

Who is the child who wrote these stories?

That's a story for another time...

Goodnight.


End file.
